callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Accolades
Untitled If anyone knows what the missing spaces are feel free to fill them. I was looking for a page on the internet that had these listed but could only find MW2 so I made the page hoping someone else could fill in the blanks. Accolade image files? If someone were able to access the image files for the Accolade icons, I personally would really appreciate it. I know I'm asking for much, but I can't do it myself since I play MW3 on PS3, and even if I had MW3 on PC I don't think I'd know how to rip the image files (or something). - I uploaded them, not ideal in quality but better than nothing. (Fantatier) Dave55811 21:02, December 1, 2011 (UTC) Working on it :D right now I'm just a few accolades off having them all, sadly, I'm missing the ones this page is missing. I can't play a full game straight without having a "disc read error" because MW3 screwed up my Blu-RAY reader, considering it constantly has to read off of the disc because of the lack of installation. I'm working to fix it, or replace it, so I'll be back to finding out what those are. Also, about the images, it can still be done from the PS3, it's just around one million times harder. You'd have to use at least a moderate editing program, such as Coreldraw, to be able to fix them up, or to copy them/edit them, to where they're able to look okay, and be used on this site. Tested Accident Prone Accolade So just today with a buddy I tested out getting the Accident Prone accomplishment to commit the most suicides. I commited suicide 50 times (died another 2) and only got the Least Damage Taken accolade. I did save the game as proof and can upload it if necessary. 08:42, January 9, 2012 (UTC)a2003041, PS3 I'm not suprised, tried that before too, never got it. (Fantatier) Also I can not unlock "Longst time holding the enemy Flag" I swar Ive held it for almost all of the time in both rounds (many times now) ... :-/ - Terrebly anoying because I hate pissing of the rest of the team all the time.. (Fantatier) The Longest Holding Enemy Flags is not an accolade, that's why. It's Most Flags Carried. (a2003041, PS3) All Accolades Youtube Video Page 1 - http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nIZyKsnmaXg Page 2 - http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1aLrZBJ1KpM&feature=relmfu Page 3 - http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GYRL5bTYiYk&feature=relmfu Notice there is no leaderboard button on the bottom which means that this an offline account. The yucky face emblems can only be achieved offline as well as nearsighted. 09:29, March 29, 2012 (UTC) Can a mod tell me why my edits are not the ones that are protected on the actual page? I have sources. You have not provided a single source to counter the edits that I have made. I am trying to get actual information on this page instead of just rumors. The people that keeping reverting my edits obviously did not look at the videos that show proof of all accolades. Secondly, they do not even discuss them prior to reverting the edits.GeniusIQ 21:47, March 29, 2012 (UTC) Because believe it or not, we have the right to revert the removal of legitimate content, plus what you posted didn't match up with the sources. Stop expecting us to ringfence your edits. 21:50, March 29, 2012 (UTC) Why would you remove legitimate content? I thought this wiki was about having factual information? I guess you just want to lie to people. Secondly, where are thes sources you keep talking about? I would love to see them. I showed you mine. Where are yours? GeniusIQ 22:00, March 29, 2012 (UTC) Sources? Where are the sources for these accolades? The video at the bottom doesn't have all of them and yet the page has all the yucky face accolades without a source. Whomever made that edit needs to provide a source. I have provided sources that conflict with the information on the page, but for some reason unsourced information is listed and the mods are keeping the unsourced information rather than putting the sourced/confirmed information in the page.GeniusIQ 07:49, March 30, 2012 (UTC) Here is more proof that the accolades that we are arguing over are achieved only offline. Look at the comments section where everybody is confirming that you have to do it offline. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BP-QTlHK8G4 GeniusIQ 11:46, March 30, 2012 (UTC)